


Pool Talk (a follow up to the May 5, 2020 episode)

by CaraWalf



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraWalf/pseuds/CaraWalf
Relationships: Neil Byrne/Alexis Davis (General Hospital)





	Pool Talk (a follow up to the May 5, 2020 episode)

As Alexis listened to the DVD of Aida for the third time, she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. Instead of becoming less with each listening, her tears and sobs were escalating at a frightening rate. She tossed another wet tissue into the growing pile and went to get more. The strange thing was that none of her tears were the result of the opera itself. Instead, her thoughts were obsessively focused on one ruggedly handsome and completely infuriating ex shrink. She couldn't forget her happiness at running into him at the opera, treasuring every moment of connection, knowing that it might be the last time they spent together for the next 2 years. But now, she kept hearing his possibly last word to her: 'Enjoy'. That word felt as final as goodbye and as sad, and the intensity with which he said it made her believe that he knew it too. Alexis wondered if that was his intention in giving her this DVD, to completely wreck her and drown her in yearning. But maybe she was being slightly paranoid.

The ringing of her phone was a welcome distraction.

"Be ready in 10 minutes. I'm picking you up to go to the Port Charles Pool. It's a beautiful day and we're going to celebrate my win in the custody hearing," Diane trilled gleefully.

"Port Charles has a pool?"

"Yes, they have a pool. Where have you been every summer?" Diane asked.

"Clearly, not at the pool. Anyways, I'm really not much of a swimmer."

"Who is? We're not actually going to swim. That would play havoc with my hair. We are going to lounge in the sun and watch the frolicking. And don't even try to say no. Put on your suit and a pretty coverup and be ready. " With that, Dianne quickly hung up the phone before Alexis could think of another excuse.

Alexis sighed. Maybe this was a good thing. At least her sobbing would have to wait until later to resume.

As they walked into the pool area, Alexis was surprised she had never been here before. The pool was not overly crowded and there were still a few lounge chairs that were available. As she quickly glanced around the perimeter, she caught her breath in surprise. Sitting just across from where she stood, wearing a swimsuit and reading a book, sat Neil. His toned chest glowed and he was quite tan which made her think that this wasn't his first time at the pool. He seemed to be looking directly at her, but it was impossible to tell with his sunglasses covering his eyes. Diane, seeing why Alexis had suddenly stopped moving, whooped in delight. 

"This is so perfect! And, my God, who knew what was under those button down shirts of his. Well, of course, you did obviously. But wow, he is hot!" Diane chortled.

"Down girl. Actually, I really didn't know. It was dark and very rushed and honestly, I think he's been working out. In any case, it doesn't matter because I'm still angry at him."

"Alexis," Diane cajoled, "he apologized, didn't he? Give the man a break."

Alexis sighed. "It was a lame apology. And I just feel too broken and sad now. Seeing him is difficult. It brings up all these messy emotions like guilt and shame and hurt and anger..."

"And love?" Diane asked knowingly.

"Do not go there Diane." Alexis warned. 

"Why not? I'm sure you have. In any case, ignoring him would be ridiculous. At least go over and say hello. I'll get us some lounge chairs."

Alexis slowly walked over to Neil. Her heart was racing and she reassured herself that she would greet him briefly and continue walking but even she knew that she was lying to herself. Alexis stopped directly in front of Neil and looked down at him. She was still not sure if he had seen her, but now she was casting a shadow over him, blocking the sun, and there was no way he was not aware of her presence.

He slowly looked up at her, smiled in a knowing way, and drawled, "Alexis, what a surprise!"

"Hmmm," Alexis countered, "You don't look surprised. When did you spot me?"

"Probably when you walked into the pool area with Diane. I seem to have a knack for sensing you and running into you."

There was an awkward pause as each recalled their last meeting. Alexis started to turn away to continue walking but Neil put out his hand, as if he could hold her in place.

"Wait Alexis. I know you're still angry with me. Please sit down and talk to me," Neil asked huskily. Neil moved his legs to one side, leaving Alexis room to sit down on the edge of his lounge chair. As she sat down, she found herself disturbing close to his enticing, glistening chest. 

"Could...could you maybe put on a t-shirt or something?" she stammered. 

"We're at a pool in the sweltering heat." Neil smirked, "Am I making you uncomfortable Alexis?"

"Of course not. I just thought maybe you would feel more comfortable."

"Right." Neil smiled knowingly. Thank Neil's face sobered up and he looked at her seriously, removing his sunglasses so that she could see the regret in his eyes. 

"First," he said, "I want to apologize for my lame apology. What I should have said is that I never intended to ghost you."

"Well, it certainly felt like I was being ghosted. You basically told me the last time we saw each other that you were too angry to see me and then you didn't call, text or email."

"I know that. It was beyond moronic. For maybe two seconds I was racked with guilt by everything that happened and I thought that maybe you would be better off without me. And then I realized how asinine that was, after everything we went through to be together, to not even give us the chance to make this work."

"Well, if that's true," asked Alexis skeptically, "why didn't I hear from you?" 

Neil sighed and answered slowly: "I realize that I haven't told you much about my marriage."

Alexis perked up, looking at him enquiringly. "No, you haven't."

"It's a painful topic for me. But I realize you need to know that I still have some issues that I'm trying to work through related to that time in my life."

"What kind of issues?"

"Deirdre, my wife, was a very high-strung kind of person. When we were dating, I realized that she was very organized, efficient, and a little uptight but until we were married I didn't really understand what that entailed. Deirdre was obsessed with controlling everything in her life, including me. And, I, do not do well with being controlled. When Deirdre couldn't control me or the world around her, she would fly into fits of uncontrollable rage"

"That sounds like a little more than high-strung." Alexis intercepted. 

Neil nodded, "It was. She had serious psychological issues and of course I recommended therapy but she refused. She really didn't see that she had a problem. It was a toxic atmosphere for Joanna. And, I know what you're thinking: why didn't I leave? I wanted to, desperately, but I was afraid of what that would do to Joanna. She was already a very sensitive child."

"So you put your child first." Alexis said softly and compassionately. "That doesn't surprise me."

"I chose to deal with the situation by refusing to engage with Deirdre when she lost control or when I was feeling angry at her. Confrontation with Deirdre was never calm or rational; it was always nasty and loud. So to protect Joanna, I left the scene and avoided talking to Deirdre until she had calmed down, which sometimes took weeks. For twenty years Alexis, that was how I dealt with her emotions and my own."

"That sounds like a horrible way to live. But I'm not Deirdre, Neil. I can't be in a relationship where you ghost me when things get emotional."

"I know that, Alexis. I like that about you, how you are so open and honest with your emotions and I used to be like that too. I didn't consciously make the choice to ghost you but I think it was almost like instinct or habit that kicked in. Now that I'm aware of what I did, I will really try not to let that happen again. And I want you call me out if that happens."

"You're talking as if we have a future." Alexis said.

"I hope we do but that's up to you Alexis. Can you forgive me?"

Alexis sighed. "I already have forgiven you. But I just feel so sad and overwhelmed by the loss of my career,"

Neil frowned thoughtfully. "Are you still seeing your therapist?"

Alexis shook her head,"Not since New York. If I couldn't tell her what happened, it just didn't seem worthwhile. Have you seen Kevin?"

"No, I felt embarrassed and awkward, which is why I was thinking that we could help each other."

"You mean like you being my therapist again?" Alexis asked in surprise. "Would that be healthy for us?"

"It would be more like both of us acting like therapists for each other. And I don't see anything unhealthy about us using our talents to listen and advise each other."

"Except," countered Alexis, "that I don't have those talents. I was lawyer not a therapist. That doesn't seem fair to you."

Neil smiled gently."You underestimate yourself, Alexis. You're one of the most empathetic people I have ever met. In our elevator session, you accomplished what years of therapy wasn't able to do. When I walked out of those doors, I felt actually lighter, unburdened, like I could breathe again."

Alexis caught her breath. "I did that?" she asked softly.

Neil smiled. "Trust me Alexis, I will not be getting short-changed here. So, what do you say?

"Hmm, are you sure you're not just into some kinky role play?" she asked suggestively.

Neil smirked. "Role play - yes; kinky - I wish" he husked.

"Are you going to fire me again?" she asked, flirtatiously.

"Do you want me to?" Neil shot back, looking intently into her eyes.

"It was really hot so yeah, I kind of do."

Neil tried not to look amused. "Alexis!" he ground out.

Hearing that exact tone that he used to use when she had riled him up and he was completely irritated, Alexis smiled, wondering why she felt so happy after feeling so distraught, "And now I do feel like I am back in therapy."

Neil tried not to smile but he was fighting a losing battle. "You were clearly put on this earth to drive me completely crazy."

Alexis grinned: "Back at you. I'd better go join Diane. And Neil..."

"Yes?" Neil drawled.

"Come to therapy wearing a shirt, otherwise you won't be respecting my professional boundaries." And with that, Alexis got up, turned and sauntered away.

Neil laughed in genuine amusement as watched her go, already anticipating an exciting, illuminating 'therapy' session.


End file.
